This invention relates to a lathe for simultaneous machining of at least two workpieces and having at least two spindles with mutually parallel centers and at least two turrets. Such a lathe is described, for example, in Federal German Patentschrift 27 01 189.
In the lathes of the prior art, two spindles are arranged adjacently in the plane of the bed ways, or bed slides. Two carriers, constituted as turrets, are fitted at a spacing from the spindles on a single cross slide. This arrangement is disadvantageous in that the room for the turrets is relatively small, since there must be room between the two workpieces to be machined for the lower turret.